


Wavy Rays

by violetvalleys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, did i mention this is short, kageyama being poetic?, kageyama is cute tho, sun - Freeform, sunrise, these are my children tbh, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvalleys/pseuds/violetvalleys
Summary: Kageyama wakes up too early and thinks about the sunrise.





	Wavy Rays

I didn't sleep last night. Now the sun is rising. The morning sun never impressed me like it does to the people in the movies. They always make it out to be some rare sighting that no one has seen before. It's nothing great; the color orange is one of the most hated. It's too bright and in your face. 

But now that I have been staring at it, I can see the appeal. The way the rays shoot out at an alarming rate in slightly wavy lines, how it is bright but not blindingly so. It seems gentle at this time of day, but you can still feel its energy. 

I roll out of bed to get ready for practice. I've been wasting too much time thinking about something so pointless. There was a knock at the door while I was pulling on my shirt. When I went to answer it, I was greeted by a large grin on a frizzy orange head. The breath was knocked out of me. " _Sun."_

"Huh?" Hinata hummed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first post on here y'all (~eue)~


End file.
